Question: Express your answer in scientific notation. $1.8 \cdot 10^{-2} - 3.9 \cdot 10^{-3} = $
$\phantom{=}{1.8 \cdot 10^{-2}} - 3.9 \cdot 10^{-3}$ $={18 \cdot 10^{-3}} - 3.9 \cdot 10^{-3}$ $= (18-3.9)\cdot10^{-3}$ $=14.1\cdot10^{-3}$ $=1.41\cdot10^{-2}$